


Old Acquaintances

by aleysiasnape



Series: 30 days of winter writing [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione listens to a favorite new years song.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Mycroft Holmes, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 30 days of winter writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134644
Kudos: 5
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	1. Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter prompt day 30: auld lang syne. I came up with this short drabble. And I used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger listened to the Auld Lang Syne by one of her favorite composers: Dougie MacLean as she played it on the computer. Letting the music feel her with joyful thoughts as she prepared drinks and refreshments for the New Year’s Eve party she had planned with classmates.


	2. Wintertime Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets with Phil Coulson and she is listening to Wintertime Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of writing prompt day 29: Wintertime Love by the doors. I came up with this short drabble. And used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione bundled up as she hurried to the song wintertime love on her iphone. She had a meeting with her agent friends, well one of them Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D. 

Phil spied Hermione rushing into the building. “Here, Hermione, please sit by the fire while I debrief you.”

He laid some hot chocolate and several files for her to peruse through. “Thank you Phil.”


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione listens to music while waiting for Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter day 28: back to december by taylor swift. I came up with this short drabble. And i used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was becoming slightly impatient as she listened to Back to December on her airpods in the Hogwarts library while waiting for her husband, Severus to show up.

“Hermione I know I’m late, apologies,” Severus rushed out of breath as he noticed the scowl on his wife’s face.

“Let me make it up to you, love,” he laid an enticing pamphlet: the libraries of Alexandria.

Her eyes lit up, “We have the whole month of December to explore?”

He kissed her, “Yes.”


	4. Snowball Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius walks right into a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS day 27 prompt: Snowball fights. I came up with this short drabble. And I used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius Malfoy walked right into the biggest snowball fights between Hermione and Severus as he was pelted on both sides unexpectedly. “Ooh, Sorry Lucius!” Hermione exclaimed, brushing the snow off of him.

Lucius’ teeth chattering as he was freezing cold, “I wanted to join in, but not this way!”

“Let us guide you to the fireplace to keep you warm,” Severus suggested as they led him to the warm fireplace.


	5. Snowflakes Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki found his snowflake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS day prompt 26: We are all snowflakes. I came up with this short drabble. And I used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was enjoying watching the snowflakes falling as she spied how different each one of them are. She felt arms wrapped around her waist and turned her head to see Loki watching the snow falling with her as well.

“I think I have found my unique snowflake,” he whispered into Hermione’s ear.


	6. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Hermione enjoys different varieties of tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS day 24 prompt: tea. I came up with this short drabble. And used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Mycroft Holmes was waiting for Hermione to join him for tea time. She was bringing some unique variety of wizarding tea for him to try and he was tantalized by the thought.

He smiled when Hermione showed up with the warm tea pot and poured them two cups. Mycroft put some sugar and cream in his and sipped on the tea. “Delicious, Hermione.”


	7. Decorating for Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione decorates Malfoy Manor for Valentine's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing prompt 19: Decorating. I came up with this short drabble. And used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione was humming a delightful tune as she decorated the Malfoy Manor for Valentine’s Day. 

Lucius strolled in and was amazed at all the gorgeous decorations Hermione had picked out for the upcoming ball. “Amazing as always dear.”

Hermione beamed as she felt him kiss her cheek and he let her carry on.


	8. Star Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's movie night with Severus and Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing prompt 22: Movie night. I came up with this short drabble. I used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione’s weekend was all planned out by watching her favorite movies with her two husbands: Severus and Lucius. Lucius who hardly knows what Star Wars was a bit apprehensive at first.

Severus had to sit down and explain it all to him in great detail as they watch Hermione pop popcorn for their movie night extreme.


	9. Sled Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius are picking out sleds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing prompt 17: Sledging. I came up with this short drabble. And used google docs for my beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Lucius found the perfect shaped sled for sledging. “What do you think dearest? Would this be adequate for our needs?”

He waved towards the big round green disc as the cashier purchased it for them.

“Hmmm…” Hermione eyed it over as she wondered how sturdy it would be for the both of them. “Well we can test it out once we get home.”


	10. Restless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is having a restless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for KCAWS 30 days of winter writing prompt #21: Coldest Winter. I came up with this short drabble. I used google docs for my beta. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus had a hard time sleeping without Hermione by his side. He sighed and turned on the ipad to listen to some music. The song “Coldest Winter” came on and he listened to the lyrics. 

Severus tried not to feel so alone when she went to potions seminars. _I sleep better with her by my side._ and drifted off to sleep when the song finished.


End file.
